Look At Me
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Rein is a transfer student and Shade is miserable, but why? RxS One-Shot


**Hi! I got this sudden idea sooo here! Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Ok everyone, we have a new transfer student." The teacher said as he walked in. Behind him was a somewhat short blue-haired girl with glowing sea green eyes. She smiled and bright smile.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you all!" She said as cheerful as possible. "My name is Rein!" Everyone greeted her in the same nice way.

"Alright Rein, you'll be sitting next to Shade. The boy with the purple hair." He pointed towards a boy who seemed to be napping in the back. Rein walked to her seat and stared at him. After a while of inner arguing, she decided to poke him awake.

"Um, hey." Rein said as she continuously poked him. "It seems we'll be sitting next to each other now." Shade lifted his head up, his eyes squinted in irritation. He yawned and sat up a little more. Rein waited for a reply which never came. "Hey!" She lightly shouted. Shade looked at her, and his eyes widened with shock as he almost grabbed her hand, but stopped himself just in time. Rein wondered what that was about.

"Hey." Shade replied gruffly after regaining his cool. Rein couldn't help but laugh a little. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied as she turned back to face forward. As class progressed, Rein did her best to try and initiate some kind of friendly interaction with everyone she could. Sharing text books, erasers, borrowing pencils, etc. When lunch time, she turned to Shade, but he immediately got up and left the classroom. _I wonder if I did something wrong..._ Rein thought to herself. She approached one of the girls she interacted with. Lione was her name.

"Hey, Lione, are you a friend of Shade's?" She asked as she lightly tapped her shoulder. Lione turned around, slightly startled.

"Well yeah. I guess so."

"Can you tell me what you know about him?" She asked as she took a seat near her. Lione placed her hand on her chin.

"Well, he doesn't talk much." She said. "And he's apparently really smart."

"Is that all?"

"No." Another girl said as she jumped in. She had violet eyes. "I heard that he is easily irritated." _Why do most of these comments sound negative...? _Rein thought as she looked away.

"Mirlo, hey! Rein, this is Mirlo. She's a close friend of mine." Lione said as she motioned towards Mirlo. She gave off the impression of a shy person to Rein.

"Hi." Rein held out a hand. She took it. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." She replied. They they let go. "I'm sorry for being nosy, but why do you want to know about Shade?" Lione nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's just... eeeeh. Just cause!" She replied. They gave her a weird look. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to get to know a person a little more." Rein huffed. Then she began to leave the classroom. "I have to buy my lunch, good day to you!" She tried her best to follow the map that was given to her before she transferred. It didn't help much considering that fact that she had lost the map only hours after she had received it.

"Are you lost?" Someone said in front of her. Rein looked up to see a handsome looking brunette boy. He seemed surprised when he saw Rein. _Why does he look so surprised? _She asked herself.

"Um, yeah. I'm new here. I'm looking for the cafeteria." Rein said as she dismissed her thought.

"Let me show you the way." Rein wasn't sure, but she thought she could see sparkles around him. It looked like he was literally dazzling. "My name is Bright."

"Rein." Rein replied.

They took a couple of turns around the corners and then Bright pushed open a set of double doors. It was pretty busy inside, but it wasn't as crowded as Rein had expected it to be. She quickly ran towards the line for food. "Man, I'm soooo hungry! I didn't get to eat breakfast today!" Rein said as she stared at the food with joy. Rein turned around to see Bright with the same shocked expression again. "What?"

"Oh, it's... it's nothing." Bright said. He smiled at her, but she could tell that it was somewhat forced. "By the way, do you by any chance know a boy named Shade?" Rein nodded.

"I sit next to him in class." Bright suddenly stopped and began to leave.

"Well, I'm going to go. I hope I helped!" He waved goodbye. Rein waved back then turned back to the lunch line.

"Well that was weird..." She shook it off and got the food she wanted from the cafeteria. After grabbing what she wanted, she paid and headed back towards the classroom. As she followed the path Bright had showed her, she glanced out the window. As she did, she saw Shade leaning against a tree. Bright was next to him. Rein thought of shouting hi, but realized through their expressions that they were talking about something serious. So Rein decided to leave it as is, and headed back to class.

She settled back down with Lione and Mirlo, also getting to know them better. When class began again, she took her seat. Shade returned a few minutes after class had started. No one seemed bothered by it, so Rein assumed it was normal. As the teacher began teaching the lesson, Rein began to dose off a bit, thinking about how she'd spend the rest of her school days.

When school ended, Rein packed her things, sighed and walked out the door. She followed the path that lead outside, but suddenly stopped when Shade grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, slightly frightened, slightly confused. "W-What?"

Shade remained expressionless, then he looked down with a pained face and whispered, "You're not her." He let go of her wrist and walked ahead, leaving a puzzled Rein behind. _What?_

* * *

Rein entered the school gates, determined to try and talk to Shade again. She sped walk to class and said good morning to Mirlo and Lione, then she quickly placed her stuff in her seat and said, "Good morning Shade!" He ignored her and let his head rest in his arms. "Good. Mor. Ning." Shade groaned, got up, and left the class. "Hey! Where are you going! Homeroom is about to start!" Rein crossed her arms and pouted when he left without another word.

When lunch break came, Rein decided to search for him. "Mirlo, Lione, I'm going to go grab my food." Rein said as an excuse as she ran to find Shade. She wasn't sure where he would be on the school campus so she decided to find Bright first. When she saw him, she ran up to him. "Bright, do you by chance know where Shade is?" Rein asked as she approached him.

"Oh, hi Rein." Bright said. "If you're looking for Shade, he'd either be near the trees towards the back of the school or on the roof." Rein thanked him and ran off again. Bright just smiled and went back to talking with his other friends.

Rein assumed he was on the roof since she didn't see him near the trees when looking through the window. She slammed open the door, hearing a loud thump. "SHADE! TALK TO ME!" When she realized she heard a thump, she looked behind the door to see Shade laying flat on the ground, his head with a giant goose egg. "OH NO SHADE I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T FAINT. I'M SORRY, SO SORRY."She panicked as she ran next to Shade and grabbed his hand to help him sit up.

Shade poked the goose egg, then immediately yelled, "YOU IDIOT! DON'T JUST COME BARGING IN OUT OF NO WHERE!" Shade said as he grabbed his head. Rein continuously repeated I'm sorry, and then ran out. Shade thought he had some piece and quiet again when Rein suddenly came running back in, carrying two drinks in her hand.

"PUT THIS ON YOUR WOUND. QUICK." She almost slammed the drink onto the bump, but Shade grabbed her hand in time.

"I'll do it myself. I can't trust you." Shade said, irritated.

"Still, I'm really sorry. Is there anyway I can make you feel better?" Rein said as she looked up at him. She noticed his eyes widen a bit and then he looked down, another pained look on his face.

"Get out of here. I don't... I don't want to see your face right now." Rein gave him a worried look. He glanced at her again and then said in a darker tone, "Leave now!" She jumped, then got up and left. _I wonder if I did something wrong..._

When class started again, Shade still hadn't returned. Rein was worried that she did something to upset him, and tried not to be bothered by it. At the end of class, Rein approached Lione and Mirlo, trying to forget about Shade.

"Hey guys, you wanna trade cellphone numbers?" She asked as she took out a light blue phone. Lione and Mirlo nodded and took out their phones. Mirlo's was a really pale blue while Lione's was orange.

While trying to trade numbers, Mirlo asked Rein, "Why do you look sad Rein?"

Rein concentrated on her phone while saying, "Well, I... I made Shade mad." She said sadly.

"What'd you do?" Lione asked. Rein told them what happened. They made the 'ooo' sound when she finished. "Ouch. But I don't think you should worry about it too much Rein. He can't be mad forever." Rein stopped pushing buttons on her phone and looked at Lione, then to Mirlo.

"Yeah." Rein said a little happier. "I guess you're right." She heard her phone make a small beep. "Yes! I got you guys' phone numbers! Thanks a bunch!" After a little more talking, Rein left the class with them. As they headed for the gates that lead outside the school, she saw Shade waiting there. He glanced at her and then look back down. Rein told the two of them to wait and ran up to him.

"Why does it take you so long to leave the classroom?" He asked as he stopped her from exiting through the gates.

"None of your business." Rein said as she pouted. There was an awkward silence as Rein waited for him to say something.

"Sorry. About earlier." Shade quietly said. Rein stopped pouting and looked at him, surprised. "And thank you for the drink. You're lucky that that was one of my favorite flavors." Rein still looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah..." She replied. Right after, Bright came jogging towards them. He glanced at Rein and smiled.

"I was wondering what took you so long. Everyone's waiting." Bright said. "Were you inviting her or something?"

"Inviting me? To what?" Rein asked curiously. Shade gave Bright an annoyed look.

"No. I wasn't." He said, obviously not wanting her to go. But Bright offered anyway.

"We're going to karaoke. Would you like to join?" Rein brightened. She hadn't been to karaoke in so long.

"Of course! Do you mind if I invite my friends too?" Rein pointed towards Lione and Mirlo who seemed to be happily chatting about something. Shade glared at Bright, but he ignored him and happily nodded. Mirlo and Lione agreed to come and all of them walked towards the karaoke building. When they got there they met up with another group.

"Jeez, what to you so long?" A blond girl nagged as she crossed her arms. She glanced over everyone until her eyes stopped on Rein.

"Sorry, we were just inviting these three young ladies." Bright said casually. The blond girl hit him.

"Stop inviting people."

"But Altezza, it's as they say, the more the merrier!" A green haired girl said.

"It'll be too crowded!" She replied.

"Let's start heading inside." The green haired girl said while leading the way inside. Someone who looked like the green haired girl followed behind. Altezza let out an angry 'Don't ignore me, Sophie!' but everyone was already inside so she couldn't complain any further.

When everyone got settled inside the karaoke area, everyone drew sticks to see who would sing first. "Looks like I'm first..." The green haired boy said.

"Go for it Auler!" Sophie replied. "Altezza's also cheering you on!" Altezza blushed and shoved Sophie. Rein caught on right away and laughed a little. Altezza looked at me.

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothing." Rein replied. There was an awkward silence when Sophie spoke.

"You know, she looks kind of familiar." Sophie said as she looked at Rein. Rein noticed Shade fidgeting around a bit, but still had the same irritated look on his face. Auler looked at her too and agreed. Altezza just glared at her without saying another word. Her look said, _What do you think you're doing here?_ Rein just looked away, and turned towards Shade who's expression seemed to have changed from irritated to depressed.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Rein." Rein said as she realized she didn't introduce herself. Once Rein said that, everyone else introduced themselves. Auler as Sophie's brother and Altezza as Bright's sister.

As soon as the singing began, everyone started feeling comfortable with each other. They spoke of a lot of things together. Everyone laughed at the songs that were chosen, and sometimes at the sound of the singing. When it was the fifth person's turn, Rein went up to the mic.

"You better not be a bad singer." Altezza stated.

"Altezza, that's so nice. You don't want her to be like you." Sophie cheerfully replied. Altezza shouted shut up to her. "But it's strange since Bright sings pretty well." Rein giggled and then chose a song. (Choose whatever song you want her to sing.)

Rein sang as best as she could. She closed her eyes trying to get the feel of the moment. When she opened them everyone looked amazed. "What?"

"That was amazing Rein!" Lione said as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Have you ever considered a singing career?" Bright asked. Rein shook her head.

"I'll give it a 6/10." Altezza complimented. Rein smiled, but suddenly jumped when Shade quickly got up from his seat.

"I'm going." Shade said, frustrated. Rein walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me." He said as he pulled away and slammed the door shut.

"Was it something I did?" Rein asked. That was when Sophie snapped her fingers.

"I know who you look like!" She said. "You look like Fine!" Everyone in the room seemed to freeze. Auler's eyes widened as he realized the resemblance and Bright just looked down at the ground. Lione and Mirlo looked as confused as ever. Altezza was the first one to recover.

"She was one of our old friends." Altezza said darkly. Sophie was about to speak up when Altezza snapped at her. "Shade might have just left because Bright decided to invite some strangers." She specifically shot Rein a glare.

"Well, she's new so I thought it'd be nice to introduce her to some others." Bright smiled. Altezza crossed her arms and kept a harsh glare on her face. "Anyways, Mirlo, it's your turn to sing right?" Mirlo snapped out of her confusion and nervously chose her song. Even though everything was back to normal, Rein couldn't help but feel a little guilty, but she didn't know why.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Rein had transferred. She has gotten to be acquainted with everyone in her class.

"Shade, can I have my notes back please?" Rein asked as she stood in front of his desk. He lifted his head from his arms. Then let it fall back down when he saw who it was. "Shade?" Rein asked. "Shade?" She repeated. "Shade, Shade, Shade, Shade-"

Rein continued repeating his name until he finally said in an irritated voice, "JUST TAKE IT FROM MY BAG ALREADY AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Yay! Thank you!" She dug through his bag and pulled out her notes. But the minute she took it out, all the papers inside fell out. "AH! My papers! She got up and was about to grab the other papers, when she suddenly slipped and fell on her face. got up and rubbed her face when she heard a small chuckle next to her. "Eh? He's laughing?" She walked up to Shade.

"W-What?" He replied.

"You laughed!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"I refuse to have this argument!" Shade quickly got up and instead started helping pick up the papers. "Hm. I didn't expect you to be this bad at drawing." He showed her a picture of a little birdie flying across the top of the paper. Rein blushed and snatched it from him.

"Oh shoot, I forgot I drew little drawings in some of the notes." Rein said to herself. She quickly began picking them up, and tried taking every paper that Shade picked up for herself.

"Hey, is this suppose to be me?" Shade asked as he pointed to a weird looking person with purple hair. Rein blushed even harder.

"Yes." She quietly said behind her stack of papers. Shade started laughing.

"Wow, you even drew a self-portrait, hahaha!" He started laughing harder when he saw the picture of herself she drew next to him.

"Like you could do any better! Anyways, give it back!" She took it from him too, and finished collecting the last of the papers.

"Why'd you even draw that anyways?"

"I thought drawing it would help us become better friends in some magical way." Rein said as she stuck her papers back into the folder.

"What are you, a child?" Rein ignored him and picked up her last piece of paper. Except this wasn't one of her papers. It was one of Shade's and it had unusually girly writing.

"_You're so mean, Shade! You promised you'd buy me cake!'"_ She read the first two sentences out loud. Shade flipped around and immediately snatched the paper away.

"Don't start reading people's properties." He said harshly. "And don't you ever touch my things again." He shoved it back into his bag and left the room. Rein felt slightly hurt at his sudden harshness, but instead went back to where Mirlo and Lione were. _We were just getting along great too._

* * *

Shade walked next to a vending machine, and kicked it out of frustration. "She's still bothering you?" Shade glared at Bright. "You don't need to be so angry at me."

"Whose fault do you think it is that I'm suffering like this? Ever since you invited her to that karaoke whatever, she wouldn't stop bothering me." He grabbed Bright's collar. "Her being here isn't making it any better."

"I'm doing this because I'm your friend." He grabbed Shade's hand and pulled it off his collar. "I think she can help you move on." Bright gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off. He kicked the vending machine one more time before leaving too.

* * *

"You guys are going for karaoke again?" Rein asked as she looked at Lione and Mirlo. "You've gone every other day! Aren't you tired?"

"Well, it's a lot of fun when you're going with friends. Auler and Sophie are joining. Plus, we're thinking of going somewhere else after too. Wanna join?"

"No thanks. Maybe next time when I'm not so exhausted." So Lione and Mirlo left the classroom first. Rein left a couple minutes after, when she suddenly encountered Altezza waiting outside the door. "Aren't you a year younger? What are you doing here?" Altezza glared at her, then grabbed her hand and dragged her to a secluded area.

"Have you been talking with Shade recently?" Altezza impatiently asked.

"Yeah...? Why wouldn't I?"

"Well stop it would you!" She shouted. "Can't you see you're being a burden!" Rein was surprised, but she wasn't going to back down.

"Why should I?! I just want to be friends with him, is there something wrong with that?!" Rein shouted. Altezza seemed to be as angry as ever by then.

"Yes! There's everything wrong with that!" She jabbed her in the chest and shouted, "You look almost exactly like Shade's old girlfriend, Fine!" Rein fell silent. "She left him about two weeks ago! Just suddenly transferred to another school without another word to Shade! She broke all ties with him and that left him miserable!"

Rein then stomped her foot, "Well how in the world was I suppose to know that?!"

"Because no one ever brings it up! Especially in front of Shade! And you were always with him! So just think about it. Think about how he felt! Every time he saw your face, he was reminded of her! Of Fine!" Rein seemed to look back at the times he had gotten angry with her. "You're not the one he's looking at!" Inside of Rein seemed to shatter. _He's not looking at me, but at his old girlfriend..._

"That's..." She started, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"If you understand, then stop associating yourself with him. He doesn't need to suffer anymore." Altezza then stomped off, leaving a saddened Rein behind.

* * *

Shade woke up suddenly, realizing that lunch break had come and Rein didn't wake him up this time. He let his head flop back down onto the desk, wondering why she hadn't come bothered him today. It was the same for the rest of the day. She didn't ask for a pencil, give him little notes with weird jokes on them, give him an eraser when he needed one. It felt unusual to him, but he told himself that it's fine since he can finally have one day of peace. But the next day...

"Hey Rein, can I borrow the notes from yesterday? I missed out because of the nap." He yawned and waited for her to dig through her bag and pull out the notes.

Instead, she got up and said, "Ask someone else for today." Then left. He was thought nothing of it at first and asked someone else for the notes like she said. But when this continued for the next two days, Shade finally became fed up with being ignored.

"REIN." He said angrily as he stepped in front of her. But she just stepped around him, saying 'excuse me.' _She never acted like this before. What happened?_

"I see you two are going through some trouble." Bright said as he watched Rein walk further and further away.

"I don't understand what's wrong. She usually always bothers me, but ever since yesterday she's just been ignoring me." He looked at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Aren't you happy? You finally get some piece and quiet." Bright replied. Shade looked up at him, slightly shocked.

"This is what I wanted I wanted isn't it?" He said. Shade looked back up at Rein who was already disappearing around the corner. "Why am I so unhappy...?" He asked himself. Bright gave him a pat on the shoulder again.

"I told you didn't I?" Bright said. "I think she could help you." Shade at first was confused, but then he smiled, nodded and ran after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She almost fell back because of the sudden force, but maintained her balance.

"Please let go, Shade." Rein said as he kept her head down.

"Why? I'm getting sick of you ignoring me!" Shade shouted at her.

"Just please! I don't want to be a burden!" Rein started. Shade seemed a little bit startled at first.

"What do you mean by a burden?" He was even more surprised when he saw that she was crying.

"Altezza told me about Fine!" She started. She pulled her hand away and wiped her face. "I didn't want to be a burden, but I also didn't want to be around you anymore because when you looked at me, you were basically looking at her." Rein paused for a moment so she could catch her breath, then continued. "I ignored you as much as possible, but I had such a hard time because I didn't like to think that I could no longer talk to you anymore! So please Shade, don't make this any harder for me!" Shade suddenly pulled her into an embrace. Rein's eyes widened at the sudden motion.

"You're definitely wrong about one thing. I don't know when it started, but for a while now, the only one I could see was you." He placed his hand on her face and wiped some of the tears away. "You are the only one I'm looking at right now. I love _you, _Rein. Please believe me when I say that." Rein wiped her face and smiled at him.

"Yes! I love you too, Shade!" She said happily. Shade leaned closer to her, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed and shoved him away. "I-I wasn't prepared yet!" Rein said as she covered her face. Shade hugged her again.

"How could I look at anyone else, when you are the cutest one?" Shade asked as he leaned in for a real kiss this time.

* * *

**Then they both lived happily ever after... =D **

**BTW this is basically a mix between 3rd POV and Omnipotent (I think it was called tht) Their confession was stupid and cliche, I know but I freaking stopped writing this fr 2 months and wen I continued i was liek 'F it Im gonna continue writing without reading it' and so all this happened. Well, itz not as bad as The Lying Game. =D**


End file.
